supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malik (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Malik is the First Cambion to ever exist. He is the son of the First Demon, Lilith and a unnamed human male who happens to be his father. Malik is The Antichrist. Biography Before Lucifer was sealed away in the cage or the First Demon Incursion, Lilith as a newly converted demon, ventured into humanity and slept with an unnamed human male. She later discovered to be pregnant with a child and after nine months, she gave birth to the First Cambion, named Malik. Lilith wanted her newborn son to be Lucifer's first in command and the next ruler of Hell, she trained Malik on how to use his demonic powers, but she did not raise her son as a mother should have. Because he lived in hell and she considered her son to be too beautiful for Hell, she, along with other demons burned layers of his skin off, but it would constantly heal. This causes a rift between their relationship. Malik became disgusted and shared hatred of his mother and other demons, even more so of how they converted human souls into demons. One day Malik was spoken by God and the creator revealed that originally, the plan for Hell was suppose to be the opposite of Heaven. Instead of relieving your greatest memories, Hell would make the human soul relive their regretful memories. Constantly paling a never ending loop until the human soul learned how to forgive themselves and then it could pass onto Heaven. Malik approved of God's plan, as well as considering the latter his grandfather since God considers humans as his children, that would make him his grandson. Malik became stronger and when the news of Lucifer being locked up, Malik took the throne and became the King of Hell. Malik tortured human souls, but never convert them into demons. He only wanted the human soul to see their mistake and rehabilitate them. LIlith and the other Greater Demons were disgusted by his new rule and wary of his growing power that every White-Eyed demon, Prince of Hell, Hell Knights, and a legion of demons that despised the Cambion went to war and overthrew him, but it cost the lives of every demon and a few Hell Knights their lives. Many believed Malik to have died, but in truth, he faked his own death and decided to leave Hell for good and take residence on earth. Personality Despite living his entire childhood in Hell, Malik retains his shred of humanity and is not like other demons that are known for being sadistic and despise humanity, Malik cherishes humans, because he is one of them. Lilith and a few demons burned Malik's layers of skin due to of his beauty not belonging in hell. Malik possessed such willpower that he did not break or left traumatized, it only made him endure pain and cause a very deep hatred towards his mother. Malik despises his kind, especially their joy in torturing human souls and converting them into demons. His disgusted was further increased when God spoke to him and revealed his original plan for Hell's real purposes. Human souls that were sent into the pit are only suppose to be tortured for any shred of guilt or regret for their sins and once they forgiven themselves, then they may pass onto Heaven. The ones that are beyond redemption are simply chained forever in hell. While Lilith wanted to shape her son to be Lucifer's first command of the demonic army and future King of Hell, Malik trained hard to master his abilities and get stronger. His dedication was greater than most humans. After Lucifer was sealed, Malik took his place as king and ordered demons to torture souls, but not convert them into demons. Lilith and the other Greater Demons were disgusted by Malik's philosophy and new rule, they plotted to dethrone by gathering as many demons that hated him and rebel. Malik did not seem surprise for their rebellion and so on his own, he fought hard as he could, but was eventually overwhelmed and thought to have been killed. Malik hid from demons by concealing his presence and so he decided to leave Hell forever and make a new life on earth. Malik believes anyone that is evil or sent to hell must be punish. The good don't deserve to die, but those that decided to make deals with Crossroad Demons deserve to be punish as well, whether it was for the right cause or not. The one thing he'll never do is convert human souls into demons, because then he'll be just like his mother and the rest of the demons. When Malik is faced with lesser beings, he does not consider them worth his time and are merely scraps. If he's faced off against an amassed group of strong individuals, he will not use any of his instant death attacks and if he fends off against a being of equal or greater power than his own, he gets very exhilarated. Malik's relationship with Lilith is hardly words for perfect. Malik despises every inch of his mother's well being. He would happily be the one to kill her, not before torturing for all the pain he endured. When he learned of Lilith's death, he merely stated. "Good riddance." he has little care for the demon that gave birth to him. Malik view humanity worth fighting for and is a true believer in The Natural Order. He despises hunter and the British Men of Letters, he states their nothing but mass murders who only use the supernatural as an excuse to kill. Malik also seems to hate the Winchesters and Castiel for all their trouble they caused just so the other won't be damned and close minded. Powers and Abilities Malik is the First Cambion, inheriting from the strongest First and White-Eyed/Duke Demon Lilith, he is immensely powerful. During around the time after Lucifer was sealed into the Cage, Malik by himself was capable of going against every White-Eyed Demon, Prince of Hell, Hell Knights, and legion of demons of which they barely could bring the Primordial Cambion down. Over the years of living in humanity, Malik has honed in on his powers and gotten stronger than before. He is now stronger than a regular Cambion empowered by Lucifer and is half as strong as an Archangel Level Entity. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Being part White-Eyed Demon and human, he is the strongest Cambion of his kind and is half as strong than a Archangel Level Entity. He can overwhelm regular Cambions empowered by Lucifer with ease. ** Cosmic Awareness: Malik has been around before Lucifer was locked up in the cage or the First Demon Incursion. He has existed for more than a thousand years and traveled around the world. He knows every existing section of Hell, the locations of the tablets, the ritual to open Purgatory. He possesses more knowledge than any demon or younger angel. ** Advanced Healing: Malik possesses healing powers, something no ordinary Cambion or demon can use. His healing abilities are not great as Cassandra, Helel, or Raphael's but higher than a Rit Zien. He can undo any damage, whether it be physical, mentally or emotionally. He can even undo any damage to the human soul or magic effects. ** Netherkinesis: A powerful ability, Malik can create, shape, or manipulate the Chthonian Element that flows through the realms of the living and the dead. Malik can control the souls of the deceased or drain life from living beings. ** Reality Judgement: Malik's most dangerous power. He has the ability to remove any object or being from existence that is within his power. All it comes down to is by saying "Yes or No." This will not work on Cain, a Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilim, Cassandra Masters, Archangel level Entities, and Primordial Entities. *** Belief Vocifery: Malik can later reality just be stating a belief. He can say "someone will die" and whoever he's referring to, that person is going to die. This power will not affect Cassandra Masters, Archangel Level Entities, Seraph sired or Arch-Nephilims, and Primordial Entities. ** Self-Existence Manipulation: Malik can alter his own existence. He can make it possible for him to exist in a non-supernatural world where even an angel such as Virgil was rendered human and Malik can retain his powers. ** Unnatural Presence: By his will, Malik can cause people to become insane or hostile just by being in his mere presence. His presence can give out a dangerous aura that can kill lesser beings such as all angels, demons, monsters, reapers, deities or other supernatural entities. The only ones that can stand in his presence when he gives out this aura are Cain, Cassandra Masters, Archangel Level Entities, Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilim, and Primordial Entities. He caused one of Crowley's demon to claw his eyeball and commit suicide. * Biokinesis: Malik can manipulate the bodies of various beings to either harm or disfigure them. He can alter the physiology of most supernatural entities. He can use this power to inflict damage to any being, even an empowered regular Cambion. Malik can remove or place any aliments or diseases in a body with a thought, verbally, or hand gesture. ** Conversion: Malik can convert any species into an entirely different creature. he has the ability to turn human souls into demons, but that is something he vowed never to do. * Clairvoyance: Malik can detect a disturbance around the world. While angels and demons were unaware of Cassandra's formation inside Meg, he was fully aware and could sense her grace when she was born. * Demonic Contract: Malik may on longer be the King of Hell, but he can still make deals with humans. The difference between a Crossroads and and his is that he does people favors and then at some point they owe him in return. He also marks them and has their names engraved to his brain so he can keep track of the deals he makes. Malik states that while he does the person favors, but whatever the consequences there afterwards that are caused by the individuals is their own fault, not his. He is not responsible for their troubles since they were making deals in the first place. * Demonic Control: Malik can simply verbally or with a hand gesture, exorcise, banish, induce pain, and control any demon, even Greater Demons. His demonic control will not work on Cambions, because they are immune due to their human heritage or anything that is not demonic. ** Demonic Possession: Malik can psychically link himself to any demon's mind. He can see or communicate through them. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Malik with a hand gesture, verbally, and mentally can exorcise any demon from their vessel and banish them back to their respective realm. * Demonic White Light: From the palm of his hand, Malik can generate a white light that can kill all angels, demons, monsters, reapers, deities, and other supernatural entities. This will not kill an Archangel Level Entity or empowered Cambion, but it can harm them. * Dream Walking: Malik can enter a person's head to communicate with them privately. * Electromagnetic Interference: Like any demon, he can make electromagnetic appliances or lights go haywire and flicker. * Elemental Manipulation: Malik can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as fire, earth, water, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Like Cambions, Malik can manipulate Hellfire and use it to trap or kill demons. Malik is immune to Hellfire. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Malik is a very incredible skilled combatant. His fighting skills are at the same level as his swordsmanship. * Immortality: Malik can potentially live for millions, if not, billions of years. He has been around the time before Lucifer was sealed away or the First Demon Incursion. He cannot physically age or wither once he reaches full maturity. * Demonic Immunity: Malik is half demon and human, adding that he inherits his mother's immunity to a greater degree. Malik can walk over Devil's Traps due of not being a pure demon and is unaffected by hallowed ground. He can consume salt or holy water without burning him. He can touch iron just fine and Palo Santo will not harm him. An exorcism will not work because he's not a demonic essence possessing a vessel. The demon-killing knife will only tickle him and standard angel blades will feel like an annoying pinch to him. The supernatural handcuffs will not suppress his power and he can easily enter a place that's warded against demons such as the Men of Letter's Bunker. Angel swords and Demon Blades can severely harm him. * Indomitable Willpower: Since Malik was a child, Lilith and a few demons she had ordered burn of every layer of Malik's skin and they restart the cycle whenever his flesh grew back. He has learn to endure pain, even from lesser supernatural weaponry. Torturing him will prove to be futile as it can hardly break him. He can resist magic or spells that are meant to kill lesser beings. * Memory Manipulation: Malik can restore, create o destroy any person's memories. He can get through mental blocks placed within a person's head. * Molecular Combustion: With a thought, verbally, or hand gesture, Malik can instantly kill a Angels, demons, monsters, reapers, deities, or other supernatural entities to a subatomic level. This power will not work on Empowered Cambions, Cain, Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilim, Archangel Level Entities, Cassandra Masters, and Primordial Entities. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Malik is unharmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Malik cannot be harm by the demon-killing knife, it cannot even cause glowing orange sparks come out of his wound like other demons. He can be harmed or killed by stronger beings or powerful supernatural weaponry. * Power Augmentation: Malik can increase the powers and abilities of lesser individuals to a higher degree. * Power Granting: Malik can grant new abilities or protection for lesser individuals. * Power Negation: Malik can negate the supernatural powers and abilities of any entity below his power. The only beings immune to his powers are regular Cambion empowered by Lucifer or anything stronger than him. * Precognition: Malik can foresee a glimpse of the future, but he cannot see the exact future. * Proficient Torturer: Malik has spent his time in hell punishing human souls for life, even when he was dethrone. He is said to be way much of a better torturer than Alastair that the White-Eyed demon's work would be put to shame as child's play. Malik only tortures those who goes to Hell or that are evil. He won't torture a human soul into a demon, a vow he promised never to do. * Reality Warping: Malik possesses immense capability of controlling or distorting reality. He can warp reality to an extant where he can open or close the gates of hell and heaven. He has the power to free the Shedim from their imprisonment. With a thought, hand gesture or verbally, he can alter any object or being to his will. ** Conjuration: Malik can create objects or beings out of thin air. * Regeneration: Malik can heal from any wounds inflicted on him. If there is any external source that is blocking his body's healing process, then he will be unable to heal himself. * Sedation: Malik can place a person unconscious just by placing his fingers on a person's head. * Shape Shifting: Malik can change into any shape into another person he wishes to. * Advanced Smiting: Malik can smite all angels, all demons, monsters, reapers, deities, and other supernatural entities. With only a thought, verbally, or hand gesture he can smite any being without touching them. This power will not work on anything equal or stronger than him. * Soul Reading/Channeling: Like Crossroad Demons, Malik can view the condition of a human soul if it's marked for the ten year contract. Malik can draw out the power of a soul like angels. He could potentially harness 30-40 million souls like Castiel, only he won't succumb to it's powers or melt his body. * Spell Casting: Malik has been around for many years and during his time on earth, he learn various types of dark magic and spells that are high level. He has magical abilities to provide concealment or trapping beings. * Super Senses: Malik's senses are at a higher degree than human level senses. His senses are great, if not greater than an demon or angel. * Super Stamina: Malik can exert himself in fights for a long period of time. He does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. He doesn't need to after living for more than a thousand years. * Super Strength: Malik's strength is physically immense. He can overwhelm all angels, demons, monsters, reapers, deities, or other supernatural entities with ease. He can even overwhelm empowered Cambions. His physical strength is inferior to Wacther, Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilims, Cassandra Masters, Archangel Level Entities, and Primordial Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: Malik can conceal his presence from all beings except Archangel Level Entities, Watcher, Seraphim sired or Arch-Nephilims, Cassandra Masters, and Primordial Entities.. Malik will not be found unless he wants to be. He concealed his presence after many demons believed he perished. ** Invisibility: Malik can cloak himself from human sight or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Malik can sense or perceive anything that is supernatural. He can perceive anything such as an Archangel, Leviathans, who could conceal themselves from angels and demons, and potentially Primordial Entities. * Swordsmanship: Malik is highly capable of wielding any kind of close quarter weaponry and is an experienced swordsman. * Telekinesis: Malik can move objects or beings with his mind or hand gesture. * Telepathy: Malik can read or speak with a person's mind. * Teleportation: Malik can teleport anywhere in the universe. He can enter Hell, Purgatory without opening a gateway and even Heaven, which most demons cannot enter the realm. * Voice Mimicry: Malik can mimic any person's voice. * Weather Manipulation: Wherever Malik chooses to go and by his will, he can cause unnatural severe weather patterns in a certain area. he can also control the four main factors of the weather at a great degree like an Archangel. * Wing Manifestation: Malik can manifest his wings to the physical plane like other Cambions and Nephilims. He can use his wings for combat. ** Flight: Malik has demonic wings to fly anywhere around the world. Vulnerabilities Malik maybe part human and Greater Demon, but he holds a few weaknesses and hardly any demonic weaknesses his mother would naturally be vulnerable against. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Angel Sword: This angel weapon is blessed with greater power to kill Cambions and Greater Demons. Malik has developed an endurance to angelic weaponry that it can only severely harm him. * Demon Blade: This elite demonic weapon can kill Cambions and Greater Demons. Malik has developed an endurance to this weapon that it can only severely harm him. It can potentially kill him if he's repeatly stabbed by it at his brain or heart. * Hand of God: A portion of God's powers can severely harm him and leave Malik weaken. If it's used by an Archangel Level Entity, then it can kill him. * Heaven's Weapons: Any of Heaven's powerful and dangerous weapons can be use to harm or possibly kill the first Cambion since they have a great affect on Archangels and potentially kill one. * Magic: Magic regardless of how powerful it is, it cannot kill him. It can still be use to harm or restrain him. It also would have a better affect on him because he's part human. * Mortality: Despite being part demon and human, Malik can be affected by magic since it will have a much more better affect on him because he is part human. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being that is strong as an Archangel can overwhelm and kill him as he is only two times weaker. * Amassed Greater Demons: Back when Malik was younger, every Greater Demon joined together manage to bring him down, but barely. Now that he's older and with not that many Greater Demons left, they would not be able to take him down. Barbatos saw fit to use the Word of God (Demon Tablet) to increase all of his natural powers and abilities to a higher degree, which made him stronger than Malik and with the other Greater Demosn to aid Barbatos, Malik was brought down. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Malik * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill Malik. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Malik with ease. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can harm and kill him, however it must be used by an Archangel for the blade to work. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can be use to harm and kill Malik. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can potentially kill him, if it strikes at his brain or heart. * Lance of Michael: This weapon of Michael can kill all demons in seconds, including Malik. * Seraph Blade: The angelic weapon of the Seraphim is greater than an angel sword and will kill him if it pierces his vital organs. * The Colt: Malik maybe immensely powerful, but like the Greater Demons, Malik is not one of the five beings The Colt can't kill. It however must be aimed at his brain or heart. Trivia and Facts Malik's name translates in the Semitic term "king." His names seems to fit his original position since Lilith wanted him to become the future King of Hell. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:High-tier Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Greater Demon Category:Higher Beings Category:Winchester Allies Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Half-Human